


You Don't Have to Always be Alone

by plutoanonymous



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28747722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plutoanonymous/pseuds/plutoanonymous
Summary: Levi x Reader one shotYou’re having a hard time in you first year at college and Levi tries his best to comfort you
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	You Don't Have to Always be Alone

You lay eyes on a short, curly brown-haired girl who decides to sit across from you. The campus library has been overly packed lately because of exam season, so it was normal for strangers to sit with you at your table to study. Except this particular person seemed so familiar to you. Where have you seen her before?

You rack your head for any memories of her and you finally realize, after an embarrassingly long time, that this girl is in your bioethics class. She seemed really friendly in lecture and she would even shoot you warm smiles whenever you sat near each other.

This was your chance to finally make a friend, or at the very least, try to.

Your first semester of college so far has been underwhelming. More specifically, your social life. You thought maybe all your childhood friends were going through the same experiences at their colleges too but judging from their instagram posts and snapchat stories, they were all having the time of their lives. Other than the occasionally I-miss-you-so-much-we-need-to-hang-soon texts, you haven’t heard much from them. And clearly, they don’t mind.

The haunting words of your mother suddenly ring through your head, “Honey, maybe if you smiled more or put on a friendlier face, more people would talk to you.”  
That’s it. You were gonna be brave and step out of your comfort zone. You are going to talk to a stranger. After a few moments of hesitation, you open your mouth to say hello to the cute girl in front of you but in the same exact moment her hand flies up and she excitedly waves for someone to come over. A wide smile is plastered on her face as she pushes all her books off the table to make more room.

You quickly realize it wasn’t just a friend she was inviting over, it was 4 of them and there were only 3 open spots left at your table. You watch as the group awkwardly laugh at the situation when they arrive, a few of them sneaking glances at you from the corner of their eyes.

“I was just leaving.” You insist, already packing up your things. You had only spent less than 30 minutes at the library but you didn’t want to make things harder for the group of friends.

“Oh no, you don’t have to-” You hear them chorus, but you send them a smile and a wave and head out the door.

\-------------------------------

When you arrived back at your dorm room you decided to crash for a bit. It probably wasn’t the best idea to take a nap with getting almost no studying done but it was something you did a lot. Your mother would have a fit if she knew how much you slept in a day. Sometimes it felt like it was all you had. Your troubles never seeped into your dreams, and for that you were thankful.

You hear the faint sound of knocking on the door, and were convinced it was coming from inside your dream but when you heard someone curse loudly, then repeatedly call out your name aggressively, you quickly get up.

When you finally open the door, you realize who it is and you are very surprised at the sight.

“What the fuck is your problem?” Your coworker, Levi asks with a plastic bag in his hands.

“I’m so sorry. I was asleep.” You suddenly feel self conscious standing in front of him in your old sweatpants and raggedy sleeping shirt.

“Yeah, I heard you snoring all the way from the elevator. I pity whoever lives next door.”

Snoring in your sleep? This was news to you. A flash of heat flows through your entire body, you are embarrassed at not only the state you’re in but also how loud you were being.

“What are you doing here?” You tried your best to sound nonchalant but unexpected visitors make you nervous. You have no idea why your coworker is standing in your doorway. It doesn’t help that you developed a bit of crush on him because of how hot and witty he is. Thanks to all these factors, your pounding heart is about to fly out of your chest.

“You left a couple of things at work.” He holds out the bag and you take it from him.

“I could’ve just picked them up. You could’ve saved yourself the trip here.” You do appreciate him coming to drop it off, why can’t you just say that?

You sneak a glance into the plastic bag and spot your umbrella and favourite water bottle. You’ve been looking for those two items for the past week and a half. You want to sigh out in relief when you see them.

“You shouldn’t sleep so much, brat.” He mutters, as he watches you go through your own things. You look up at him, startled by his comment.

“How do you know I sleep a lot?” It’s not that it’s untrue but the fact that Levi knows is tripping you out.

“Everytime you reply late to my texts, you say it’s because you overslept.”

You laugh nervously, avoiding his eyes. “I’m just tired a lot.”

“That’s concerning.”

“It’s not. I’m sure a lot of people sleep as much as I do, if not more.” You reply defensively, shifting your weight from one leg to the other. You want to ask him when he suddenly turned into your mother but you bite your tongue instead.

“Is there a trail nearby?” He abruptly asks, his grey eyes piercing into yours. “I heard there was one.”

Almost immediately you say, “Yeah, right behind this building.” Your hand is on the door, ready to close it when he leaves, which you’re assuming is soon since he’s suddenly interested in hiking.

With a bored expression on his face, Levi says, “Get changed. I’ll wait outside.”

\------------------------------------------

There’s really no arguing with Levi. His stubbornness and persistence is the reason you completely changed out of your comfortable lounging outfit into leggings and a warm hoodie. You can’t complain though, at least you didn’t have to wear jeans.

The crunchiness of the frozen sticks embedded into the cold, hard soil fills the surrounding air with each step you take as the two of you walk on the trail, together.

After a few moments of silence, Levi says, “You haven’t been at the cafe lately.”

“Took some time off for exams.” You shrug.

“So, what is it then? Is it intro to psych that’s beating your ass? Philosophy 101? You poor thing.”

You chuckle at his sarcasm and shake your head softly. “I’m actually kicking ass in my psych class. Sadly, not taking philosophy though. I’m not much of a pretentious shit like you.” You tease.

Levi doesn’t smile but his eyes light up in this weird way, as if he actually enjoys being in your presence. He doesn’t show his excitement, ever but you will gladly take the current look of amusement on his face over his stoic, semi-permanent bored expression anyday.

“I was like you in my first year. That’s how I know something’s off with you.” He places his hands in his coat pockets. “Just from experience. Back then I was sleeping all day, I had unusual eating habits, I wasn’t making any friends.”

You watch Levi as he silently reflects for a little while; a small smile tugs at his lips from a memory he doesn’t choose to share.

“How’d you get over...” You try to find a word to describe it, a word to encompass the feeling.”...the funk?”

“I seeked help for it. I reached out for support.”

You realize that Levi is a better person than you are. To be so honest and raw without feeling ashamed, it was something you were in awe of. If it wasn’t for him creating such a safe place to talk about your feelings and experiences, you probably would’ve never said a word about your mental health to anyone.

“Where can I..you know...reach out for help?” You struggle to say the words but when you eventually do, you feel like a weight has been lifted off your shoulders.

“Well for one, you can always come to me.” Levi responds, stopping in his tracks and placing a hand on your shoulder. “You don’t have to always be alone.”


End file.
